Music of the Heart
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Aquata has found that her father refuses to let her be with her love, only because he is scared of her experiencing heart break. Ariel, being he curious little self, finds out why her sister is sad and begins to think that she should help her. Does Ariel's help ruin everything or make it better? (Ariel's P.O.V, First person)


**So, I kinda got bored in class today. Read and Review! My first Little Mermaid story, I hope you guys like it. x **

**I don't own any characters**

* * *

Under the sea, ah, how life was. Little fishes of each colour of the rainbow swimming around. Each creating its own magical tune. Clownfish playing jokes and little playful tricks on those around them. I smiled, watching in amusement as I saw them in front of me. They were great entertainment to ease boredom. Oh, but how I wish I could live up there. In the human world. To feel the sun warming up my pale white skin. Maybe the sun would create a lovely brownish tan, something I have never ever got before. Oh, and how I would love to dance around on those...Those... Those feet! Hmm, but maybe under the sea isn't as bad as I always thought. All the adventures to be had down here, a never ending story to tell. A new adventure every day.

A wave of rushing water came my way. A scream, of which was friendly shouted my name; "Arieeeeeeeeel!" I laughed as I caught a flying ball of yellow and blue, otherwise known as my nervous, yet fun loving, friend: Flounder.

"Flounder!" I laughed softly, falling softly down to the sand underneath. "What are you so happy about?"

"Does everyone have a reason to be happy? Can't it just happen, Ariel?" He asked, swimming in a circle, quickly around me. I kept my soft laugh, watching him.

"Not really, but I believe you have a reason." I pressed on. Flounder simply gave a simple shrug and swam off in front of me, heading towards the underwater castle. Where I lived with my six sisters and my father: King Triton. I followed my dear-most friend, slightly intrigued and curious. My silk-scaly tail leaving a glimmer of green reflection in the water as I tread against it. A natural thing to most mer-people: Swimming. Flounder was a little bit slower at swimming than me, but I kept to his pace.

"Listen." Flounder spoke as he pressed his ear-hole to the door of the main room of the castle; the throne room. I nodded eagerly and pressed my very own ear to the wooden, water-proof door, trying to listen in on my father and, was that Aquata? It sure sounded like her. There was another voice, one of which I didn't recognize, but it was another merman.

"But Daddy.." I heard Aquata shout to Triton. Her voice seeming to break slightly, maybe she was crying?

"No 'buts' Aquata, you heard. I don't approve of this." Our dad spoke in his official tone of voice. One in which he would speak in when he was hosting a royal court or something like that. Flounder and I didn't hear much of the conversation, it seemed as though we had been eavesdropping at the end of the whole argument, of course, Flounder had known already about it. Maybe he knew more, I'd have to ask him later. My body was pushed aside by my fish friend just as Aquata came barging out of the double doors. She swam off, quite quickly I may add. All I really saw was a flurry of purply-blue fly out of the room, followed by my father. He didn't follow her all the way out, however. He just stopped at the doorway, looking and glancing at me and Flounder.

"Ariel.." He greeted, "You needed me?" He asked as his red, somewhat angry face calmed down slightly. A warm smile appearing on his face now that he had seen his youngest daughter.

"No.." I mumbled, "I just dropped something around here." I quickly made up an excuse, not wanting to tell him that I was eavesdropping on him. My father looked at me with raised eyebrows as he fiddled with his staff.

"Looking for what?"

"My new necklace.. Flounder had it for a while, and now I can't find it. It must be in my room!" I spoke, swimming of as fast as my fins would carry me. Flounder stared at my father for a while before slowly backing away, then swimming quickly after me. King Triton rolled his eyes slightly.

"What can I do?" He asked rhetorically. Sebastian, who had been stood near the great king, simply shrugged and scurried back into the throne room. He tapped his feet in a tune, creating music naturally.

"Wait up Ariel!" I heard Flounder call after me as I swam into my sister's room. Of course, I ignored the request to slow down or even wait up. I stood in the purple shell doorway. Aquata was sat on the floor with her head on the bed, resting into her arms. I could hear the faint weeps come from my older sister.

"He understood me, I understand him.." I could hear her mumble into her bed.

"Who?" I asked shyly, swimming to sit down next to my sister. Aquata jumped lightly and stared at me, although her stare was hard, I could see it softening.

"It doesn't matter Ariel.." She muttered.

"Of course it matters!" I responded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't ask if its nothing." She smiled lightly at me before putting her head back into her arms. Flounder swam, slower and tiredly, into the room, flopping on the bed next to my sister's arms. Aquata paid no heed to him, sighing.

"Why can't father see I love him?" She asked, although I really didn't think she expected an answer, as she carried on. "I mean, we all find our love at one point. Attina has a boyfriend, why can't I?" It was true, our oldest sister had a boy friend, but she had actually been giving permission to have one by our father. King Triton was scared of heartbreak, all for good reason, but he never wanted any of his daughter's to experience it. He only gave permission to those he deemed worthy and trustworthy to be a courter to one of his daughters. "Ariel, what do I do?"

"I, i really don't know. Just convince daddy that this guy, whoever it is, is worthy for your hand.." I suggested, unsure of these types of situations.

"I'd rather eat sand." She mumbled bitterly, sighing loudly. I rubbed her back soothingly, I just wish I knew what to do. Although I didn't know what to do directly, I was certainly going to help. If only I knew how.

* * *

**Read and review! This will definitely continue for a full story! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
